Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices (Spanish)
Anything goes in Spanish. Latin America and Argentina 1992-2001 (Disney) Nickname: "Spanish Disney Is Magic" Bumper: The last few seconds of the Disney Videos logo animating is shown, and then, it cuts to the clips from the Disney films. After the last clip, it fades to the same blue/green gradient background from the Disney Videos logo, which the Disney Videos print logo and the 5 VHS covers are shown. Two VHS covers fade in after the 5 VHS covers and the Disney Videos print logo fade out. Afterwards, the two VHS covers tilt to reveal the holograms and the "Walt Disney" and "Disney" logos come out from the front covers and zoom in to a comfortable distance. The logos shine, and two copies of the Mickey Mouse hologram zoom in for clarification. Afterwards, the logos and the copies of the two holograms return to their respective places. Variants: * The video cover may change through the years. * From 1992 to 1995, the Disney Videos logo is presented austerely on a grey-white gradient background and shadow floor on the bottom background. Also, after the last clip, it fades to a magenta background, which the Disney Videos print logo and the 5 VHS covers are shown. Two VHS covers fade in after the 5 VHS covers and the Disney Videos print logo fade out. Afterwards, the two VHS covers tilt to reveal the holograms and the "Walt Disney: Los Clasicos" and "Disney" logos come out from the front cover and zoom in to a comfortable distance. FX/SFX: Just about everything. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The "Disney is Magic" theme with a Spanish announcer. Music/Sounds Voiceover Variant: On Argentina tapes, the Spanish announcer has a deeper tone and a different accent and voiceover is different. Availability: Seen on Latin American Disney releases. For Disney releases in Chile, it's seen on Aladdin, The Lion King, Mickey ama a Minnie, and Toy Story, and for Venezuela, it's seen on Winnie the Pooh videos. Also seen on Argentina releases distributed by Gativideo. Scare Factor: * 1992-1995: Minimal to high. The holograms can get some viewers off. * 1996-2001: Minimal to nightmare. WHAT THE???!?!? ADV (1988-1989) Nickname: "Giant Television With Static Screen" Bumper: The screen fades to a television with a VCR, and the background flashes light. A static screen plays on the TV screen, before filling the full screen and slides to left. Then, a hologram comes to the screen on a black/blue-gradient background, with the letters "ADV" pasted on the hologram flying from the left, and the "Garantia Original Video" text fades in on the hologram. After a few seconds, the hologram flies to the VHS and flashes. And then, the screen fades to the still shot of the hologram. FX/SFX: The static screen noises, and the flashing sounds. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: First, some happy music, and then some catchy music, with a Spanish announcer. Availability: Seen on Chile VHS releases by Chile Video, ETV, Transeuropa, Videoman, VideoMovies, EWS Home Video, CCN Video Entertainment, and LK-TEL Video in 1988 to 1989. Scare Factor: Minimal. ADV (1989-1990) Bumper: We see the same hologram flying towards us on the same background, and the same letters flying to the hologram and fading on it. The hologram flies to the VHS and flashes for a while. Then, the screen cuts to clips from several movies and a Pink Panther cartoon, with the hologram placing on the bottom right of the screen. After several seconds, the still shot of the hologram flips to the screen and the hologram shrinks down a bit, revealing the Spanish text "Asociacion De Distribuidores De Videogramas A. G.", before the scene cuts to the two bikini girls walking and the screen shrinks down. FX/SFX: Unknown? Music/Sounds/Voiceover: An extended version of the same catchy music from the previous bumper. Availability: Seen on Chile VHS releases by Chile Video, ETV, Transeuropa, Videoman, VideoMovies, EWS Home Video, CCN Video Entertainment, and LK-TEL Video in 1989 to 1990. Scare Factor: Minimal. ADV (1990-1991) Nickname: "A Man Scolding You" Bumper: We see a man pointing his finger to the screen, and he opens a VHS case, revealing a VHS. Then, he holds the VHS and points to the hologram. A still shot of the hologram scrolls from left to right, and the hologram flies to the VHS and flashes in the same manner as the previous bumper. The screen fades to the same hologram coming to us on the same background, and the same letters flying to the hologram and appearing on it, in the same manner as the previous bumper. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Different catchy music with a Spanish narrator. Availability: Seen on Chile VHS releases by Chile Video, ETV, Transeuropa, Videoman, VideoMovies, EWS Home Video, CCN Video Entertainment, and LK-TEL Video in 1990 to 1991. Scare Factor: Unknown? But, a man pointing his fingers to the screen, looking as he wanna scolds you. ADV (1994-2004) Nickname: "Tour to the Movie Studio", "Pirates Fades In", "Screens Shatters to the TV Static", "Happy VHS Tape", "What The Heck???!?!?", "Who The Heck Would Wanna Be In Your Stupid Drama Bumper?!" Bumper: The screen flashes, and we see the clips from a cartoon and several movies, and the clips around the movie studio. When we see a man pirating a VHS, the pirate fades in as this causes the screen to shatter into glass and the TV static screen plays. As the screen zooms out of the same television from the early Argentina VHS anti-piracy bumpers in a black-green void, the reel scrolls into the ground from the upper side of the screen and the happy VHS tape slides to the ground. When he jumps away from the television (suddenly), the label hologram comes and paste the VHS tape, and revealing the report hotline with Spanish texts in the upper screen. FX/SFX: The flashing sound, the glass shatter sound, and the unknown metal sound. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The general music with a Spanish male announcer. Cheesy Factor: The end of the bumper was made in 3D CGI animation. Availability: This can be seen on some Argentina VHS releases from 1994 to 2004. This bumper can be also seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Minimal to nightmare, unlike people that are used to it, could very easily frighten infants. AVH (1993-1996) Nickname: "The Early Pirate Head Label Hologram Reel" Bumper: We see an early Pirate Head label hologram (used in mid-1990s) on a reel of three in a white background, or shown to the viewers in the VHS label. Variants: *On some Argentina VHS releases by AVH, the AVH logo generates in a black background, and the Spanish text "Contra La Pirateria" appears suddenly, and cuts to the bumper suddenly. Then, after several seconds, the yellow Spanish text "Defienda Su Derecho A La Calidad" suddenly appears in the upper screen before it disappears as the narrator spells the words. *The same VHS hologram was used with late-1990s anti-piracy bumpers on Argentina VHS releases by AVH Home Video until the new label hologram was debuted. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The Spanish male announcer with another general music. Cheesy Factor: N/A Availability: This can be seen on some Argentina VHS releases by AVH Home Video from 1993 to 1996. This bumper was can be also seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: None to minimum. AVH (2002-20??) Nickname: "Gold Worth It", "Help Me" Bumper: We see a VHS factory, and a man creating a VHS. The screen cuts to a gold brick on an purple-pink background, and a hammer smashing the gold. Then, a brown VHS cassette appears and shows the anti-piracy measures (the VHS label, the sticker with code number, the UAV logo, the AVH logo and the title of the movie in Spanish, and the UAV label hologram). After that, the VHS floating to the upper screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The Spanish male announcer. Cheesy Factor: N/A Availability: This can be seen on some Argentina VHS releases by AVH Home Video during the early 2000s. Scare Factor: Minimum to nightmare, because of the animations. Uruguay 1995-???? (Halven Video) Bumper: We see a purple marble background with some Spanish text fading in. Then, we see s VHS factory and a man touching a VCR, and the scene cuts to the same background with different Spanish text fading in. The VHS label appears, along with a sticker with the Spanish text "Uno Contra Orto" and the Halven Video logo on the VHS spine. We see a sticker with the Spanish text "Halven No Rumpa Este Sello" on the right side of the cassette. A different VHS label (white background and Walt Disney Home Video logo with Magician Mickey) and a Mickey Mouse label hologram (that was also used in United Kingdom, Spain, Italy, Latin America, and Southeast Asia) on the VHS spine appear. The scene cuts to the same marble background with different Spanish text fading in, with the last one saying "La Union Uruguaya de Video ESTA DE SU LADO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The relaxing music. Cheesy Factor: N/A Availability: This can be seen on Uruguay VHS releases by Halven Video during the mid-1990s, including Disney releases. Scare Factor: None to minimum, it was friendly than the AVH 2002 bumper one. Spain 1990s-2000s (Disney/Buena Vista) Nickname: "Explain That, Disney.", "What The???!?!?", "BVHD Camera Hologram EXPLAINED only in Spain" Bumper: On a light green background with copies of the Disney Castle with the words "Buena Vista" under it, a VHS cassette flies into the screen, and the hologram is shown in for clarification. Then, the hologram comes back into the VHS cassette, revealing it's on the front end, and the VHS cassette flies away. Some Spanish text types in, reading: Exija videocassettes originales. Las copias ilegales tienen mala calidad de visionado y son un fraude al consumidor, que además ponen en peligro la continuidad del mercado del cine. Afterwards, more Spanish text types in, reading: Evite el fraude, que perjudica tanto al consumidor como a las compañías distribuidoras y a los legítimos propietarios de los derechos de autor. Finally, the warning text types in. Variants: * There is an early variant where it used motion control graphics. It was set on a light blue background with copies of the Disney Castle. After the second part of the Spanish text is finished typing in, it fades out, seguing via fade in to the warning screen. The camera hologram is different (Example: the color is all grey and the camera looks realistic). * Depending on the variant, this would use either the Camera hologram, the Mickey Mouse hologram or the Disney Castle hologram. FX/SFX: All CGI animation. In the early variant, it used motion control graphics. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: TBA Availability: Seen on some Disney tapes from Spain, such as Pinocchio. Scare Factor: Minimal to nightmare, as stated above, except for people that are used to it. Editor's Note: If they want to dub Disney's United Kingdom piracy warning on 1994-1996 in Spanish, then why don't Spain just uses the Latin America one, and Latin America uses the Spain one?! 1990s-2000s (Warner Home Video) Bumper: On a dark blue gradient background with stars, the word "ATENCION" flashes three times and the text "ESTA PELICULA DEBE LLEVAR UN SELLO QUE GARANTIZA SU LEGALIDAD" fades in at the center of the screen. Then it fades out and a CGI VHS cassette flips in while a silver CGI hologram with a metallic version of the 1986 Warner Home Video print logo flies in and places itself on the left reel window of the VHS and "COMPRUBE QUE SU VIDEOCASSETTE LLEVA EL AUTENTICO HOLOGRAMA DE WARNER HOME VIDEO" fades in below it, followed by "EN LA CINTA Y EN LA CARATULA", "LA PIRATERIA VIDEOGRAFICA ES UN FRAUDE AL CONSUMIDOR QUE PERJUDICA GRAVEMENTE", and "PONIENDO EN PELIGRO LA CONTINUIDAD DEL MUNDO DEL CINE". Afterwards, both the VHS and the text fade out and the same WHV hologram flips in and shines between silver and gold while "EXIJA SIEMPRE PELICULAS LEGALES NO PERMITA EL FRAUDE SOLO BENEFICA A QUIEN LO REALIZA." fades in below it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A man reads the white Spanish text out loud. Trivia: The VHS Spine's English text kept untranslated, due to VHS were worldwide releases before VCD (It was popular in Asian world) and DVD. Availability: Seen on Warner Home Video releases in Spain, such as A Clockwork Orange and presumably several VeggieTales tapes. It's rare to find to this day. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warning Screens Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers Category:International Warning Screens